Random Sonic story of Boredness
by Bloodra
Summary: I got really bored so if you like randomness then you picked the right fanfic!
1. OMG CRAAAAAAZY

This story is very random and if you do not like it then I don't care! YIPPEEE! Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic! Only the randomness!

* * *

So there they were. Blue hedgie versus black hedgie…

"So it finally ends here…" The ebony hedgehog snorted.

"I guess so…" the royal blue hedgehog retorted.

Before anyone could react, Sonic raised his hand……….

"May I be excused?!"

Shadow had an anime sweat drop moment.

"Can I be your friend?" The sweat drop asked in such a cute way that you'd have to tear your own hair out to withstand the cuteness in its voice. Luckily Shadow was oblivious to its adorableness.

"NO! GO AWAY!" Shadow kicked the sweat drop. But the sweat drop evaporated into nothingness before the hit, so he kicked himself in the head instead.

"OWIE!" Shadow fell over in pain.

"I _NEED_ to be excused!" Sonic crossed his legs. He needed a bathroom unless you couldn't tell.

Suddenly Tails flew in scene recklessly. So recklessly that he hit Sonic in the bladder.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sonic cried as he wet himself.

Tails walked away whistling the theme from Sesame Street.

"Why?! WHYYYYY?!" Sonic ran off in the distance leaving a puddle behind him.

In a speed car going 99 miles per hour, Amy Rose follows Sonic in pursuit. But it just so happens that she runs into the puddle of urine and skids out of control into a twinkie factory. She is alive, but covered in twinkies. That is until she says the magic word of the day and a huge building crushes her from the sky!

No one will forget her… Except for the ones who forget.

Knuckles suddenly appeared from the mountain of twinkies and began break dancing! Jet the Hawk fell from the sky in his attempts to fly and challenged Knuckles to a dance off. Knuckles REFUSED. But they danced anyway.

"You'll never win Echidna!" Jet announced, doing a front flip.

"That's what you think Usopp! –Err, I mean Jet!" Knuckles stuttered, spinning on his head.

It seemed like the dance off would never end. That it would go on and on forever. Well it did and they never stopped.

The En-

"HOLD IT!" A pubescent voice rasped.

"What?!" I spat. Fire spit actually.

It was Silver. A hedgehog that will now shut up because he interrupted me!

"Wait!" the idiot continued, "don't I get a role in this story?"

"You just did!" I corrected.

"Liiieeesssss!" Silver hissed while pointing a finger in my face. So I bit his finger off and he ran away screaming. Now that he is gone, I declare this story ove-

"Now wait just one second!" A shrill girly voice called.

It was Cream with her friend Big.

"I just gave Big a brain!" the rabbit cheered.

Big stepped up looking fat as usual. He cleared his throat stupidly and began to speak…stupidly.

"I do say ol' chap, you are in such a rush to end this story and what not?"

It was then the apocalypse came. The sky turned red and black and aliens fell from the sky! Oh wait, this is just another blackarms invasion… Well I'm skipping that!

BLOOPBLOPBLOPBLOPBLAHBLAHBLAB-BLOOOOO-BLAAAAAH-ALAKASTFUN00B!

Now we return Mobius to its STUPID IDIOTIC SELF! KAZAAAM!

Before I ended the story I became a hero and destroyed the evil broccoli of Suibom!

"NO you didn't!" Blaze yelled in my ear with a megaphone.

"YEAS I DID!" I hollered into the now deaf Blaze with a ULTRAphone.

Everyone ate pie soon after THE END!


	2. The FIRST and FINAL sequel!

This is part two because I was bored. Same rules apply!

With a grunt, Sonic lifted the Master Sword and- Wait a second… Wrong genre!

"Aww!" Sonic groaned as he pouted and put the sword back into the pedestal.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll be sure to make a parody story… When I get around to it…"

Sonic grinned like a GORILLA! No I'm joking, he grinned like a normal MULE.

Now back to Mobius! -Catchy theme plays-

So there Tails was walking down the street. Well more like a kind of skip but that's another long and virtuous story. He just got an ice cream cone. And the flavor? ULTIMATE CHOCOLATE CHIP OF GOODNESS! While Tails was content with his ice cream, the evil Metal Sonic caught a glimpse of it so he turned on his boosters and charged at Tails with blinding agility.

"Oh look a penny!" Tails said in his girly voice. Tails heard a crash and turned around. A pile of blue scrap metal was on the ground. There was a huge black mark on the wall Tails was beside but he ignored it and said:

"Man, people got to stop littering."

With that, Tails skipped away and sang a lovely tune. So lovely in fact that you would rip your own ear off and let Tails borrow it so you could keep hearing the musical delight.

"You are so violent!" Amy Rose nagged at my awesome story writing.

"And you are so naggy!" I replied, using my awesome powers as an author to kick her out of this story forever.

"But-"

"_**FOREVER!**_"

As the 'R' in forever appeared, Amy disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sonic ran up to me and went on one knee, kissing my hand like a fool.

"Oh thank you almighty and righteous Bloodra! You have defeated the beast of burden!"

I flicked Sonic's nose and he went flying over mountains, buildings and satellites. Before his head exploded from the lack of oxygen in space I yelled:

"Only in _this_ Fanfic, blue boy!"

With Sonic now gone, there was no Sega mascot. It was apparent who the next mascot will be…

SHADOOOOOW!

A Stage suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Shadow on it. Many people came and praised the new Sega leader.

"He is such a good role model!" A young woman pressed.

"I agree, my children love his game!" Another lady said in a giddy manner. Her son came up to her.

"Hey mom, where is my _damn_ sister?"

"She's right behind you honey."

"Oh. Thanks Black Do- I mean Mum." The two kids run off into the crowd.

"They grow up so fast." The lady sighed.

Meanwhile Shadow made his speech.

"I am so glad to finally step up and RISE ABOVE THAT **FAKEEEEER**!" Shadow clenched his fist and hissed his last word.

People paused…and applauded him for his very existence!

"We love you Shadow!" a group of Shadow fan girls cried.

"Well I certainly hate you!" Shadow shouted.

"The more he rejects us, the more cuter he gets!" A fan girl squealed.

Deciding that this is a complete waste of life energy, Shadow made the entire area explode by snapping his fingers and doing the chicken dance!

"I'm bored now." Shadow groaned as he sat down on the speck of ground that was only supported by the remaining strand of earth.

"I can help with that!" A star said in the sky. Which turned into a comet then a blue meteor.

"Oh my GOD!" Shadow cried as the meteor hit him and another huge explosion enveloped the area.

"Sonic's here!" Sonic said as he got up from Shadow.

"Sonic's DEAD!" Shadow yelled as he chased him with a feather and a chainsaw.

That's when the Author said, "Let there be NUKES!"

Mobius exploded into a messydiediediekillkillkillmonkeypoopEXPLOOSION!

THE END!


End file.
